kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Clare
Clare is a woman met in the Capua Hideout. She's a flight attendant managing the passengers' cabin on the airship Linde. She gets taken hostage along with her colleagues and the passengers when the airliner is boarded and hijacked by the Capua Sky Bandits. She and the rest are then blindfolded and taken to the Capuas' hideout in Nebel Valley on board the Sky Bandits' ship where they're imprisoned in one of the rooms on the lower level of the hideout. Their ordeal comes to an end when Estelle, Joshua, Scherazard and Olivier stow away on the sky bandits' ship, infiltrate the hideout and subdue the group of bandits guarding their cell. When the army arrives, Clare, along with his colleagues and the passengers, are transported back to town. As compensation for having been imprisoned and taken hostage, Clare is given a long paid vacation by her employer afterwards and returns to her family in her hometown of Grancel. While she enjoys the time off, she still finds herself thinking about work even though she's not on duty and ends up worrying about the company when air travel is shut down again due to the supposed terrorist threat. During the martial arts competition, her son manages to convince her to take him to the Grand Arena and watch the competition together. While in the audience, Clare is unpleasantly surprised when she gets confronted with the fact that the Capua Family is also participating in the event. She admits that being forced to watch her former kidnappers participate was extremely uncomfortable for her. Around the same time, she also meets Carla and her daughter who are visiting Grancel at the time and the two women end up befriending each other. She mentions that seeing Carla's daughter makes her want a daughter of her own. After the birthday celebration, Clare feels ready to get back to work and she can be seen saying goodbye to her son at the Grancel Airport during Estelle's brief return to Grancel after her training at Le Locle. During Estelle's flight from Grancel to Ruan on board the Linde afterwards she runs into Clare again who recognizes her as one of the bracers who freed her from captivity and thanks her again for her efforts. When Estelle mentions that as a senior bracer she'll probably do a lot of travelling from now on, Clare expresses the hope she'll get to serve Estelle as a passenger frequently from now on. This doesn't end up happening for the rest of the game though as Estelle and her party make use of the airship Cecilia to travel from city to city in subsequent chapters. Having to say goodbye to her son is a regular occurrance to Clare since she's often away from the capital due to her job, but she tries to be there for Nemo whenever the Linde stops by in Grancel and during the party's stay in the royal city she's frequently seen hanging out with her son, playing with him or offering to buy him ice cream in order to make up for her absence. When the Aureole is unsealed and causes a nation-wide shutdown of orbal power, the Linde gets stranded in Rolent, but Clare is so worried about her son that she travels back to Grancel on foot, much to Nemo's relief. When the player first meets Clare in the Capua Hideout, the game refers to her as "Crew Member Clare", but when the player runs into her again in Grancel though, she's called "Clarice". This is most likely an oversight on the translators' behalf and she's referred to as Clare in the second game. Relations Clare is a subordinate of Captain Grandt and is a colleague of Parker, Duncan, Colton and Timon. She's also the mother of Nemo and eventually befriends Carla while the latter is visiting Grancel. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Capua Hideout NPCs Category:Grancel NPCs Category:Linde NPCs Category:Orbalship Corporation